the_roman_republic_to_the_renaissancefandomcom-20200213-history
Classic Italy in Popular Culture
In which I elaborate my paper topic. Good morning, Study Abroad . It's day So, while we're all in the business of posting our personal information and other class-related things, I provide to you my paper topic: Classic Italy in Popular Culture. Topic Background As I thought up ideas for what I wanted to do for my research paper, I came upon an impasse about what exactly I'd want to write about. Not exactly the most desirable situation to be in, no? So, I went with what I know: popular culture. Literary Geography In short and simple terms, literary geography relates to the connections between a written work and the settings in which they are set. Specifically (to me, at least), it refers to how a work of fiction relates to a real-life location. Thus, I thought it would be pretty cool to write about the different portrayals of Italy in works of fiction relate to real-life Italy. Although I know you are working on how works of fiction relate to a real-life location, I came across some interesting notes regarding writers and artists in Rome that I thought might intrigue you. One specific location you will want to check out is the Piazza di Spagna. There you will find the Keats-Shelley Memorial House in the "English Ghetto" given the name because of the number of visiting writers (particularly from England) who called it home. In fact Keats actually lived out his final days there before succumbing to tuberculosis. Musical References In some cases, however, a work of fiction is not the only thing that references real-life places or concepts. Music, too, can act like a work of fiction in this sense, whether the place is just thrown in there to make a nice rhyme in meter or to reference something in particular. Because of this, I thought it would also be pretty interesting to look at the musical references to Italy. Visual Media In the same sentiment as the literary and musical aspects, visual media--movies, television, and video games--contain references to real-life situations and places in Rome, Italy, and the history of both. So, as easy as I could look into the topic of music and literature, I could take as easy a look into how the various visual media tackle portraying the area and its history. Animated gif of two Corgis on a treadmillhttp://gifsoup.com/webroot/animatedgifs/1058675_o.gif. Elaboration of the Topic at Hand So, after thinking about these three aspects in which popular culture references Italy, I came up with the idea that's the title for this page. Now, to impose upon myself some limits, there are a couple things of note. I will be referencing, mainly, American popular culture unless somebody can come up with examples from elsewhere; in that case, do let me know. Further, most, if not all, of the things I will reference will come from the late 19th century-onward unless I or somebody else can think of another work that would be a good inclusion. Once again, let me know. Source Material and References Thus Far So, this entire section will also be relatively under construction for a while. Until it finishes up or gets some more substance, enjoy a random string of animated gifshttp://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mel9wbtSHS1rb3s12.gif. Literary Prince of Foxeshttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prince_of_Foxes Greco-Roman mythology in Marvelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:Greco-Roman_mythology_in_Marvel_Comics and DChttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:Greco-Roman_mythology_in_DC_Comics comic books. More gifshttp://25.media.tumblr.com/f89bc982625e52264d0bc7deeff8a3b9/tumblr_mgg4quZZpf1qg1bmmo3_500.gif. Music "What If We Went To Italy" by Mary Chapin Carter. http://youtu.be/x8dRCLy27fU "Up the Wolves" by the Mountain Goats. http://youtu.be/agbCspmBSWk "Rome" by Phoenix. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3sQdED3tpeo "Rome" by Yeasayerhttp://youtu.be/_ixCijaJtdY, possibly a narrative of Lucius Cornelius Sulla.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lucius_Cornelius_Sulla Another gif.http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m22ldynwAi1rqdlf6o2_500.gif. Visual Media I giganti di Romahttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/I_giganti_di_Roma Also, I think Roman Holidayhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Roman_Holiday would be a good addition here. Also, that one video game series...what is it, Assassin's Creed?http://assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/Assassin's_Creed_II Oh, and there was a video called Dante's Inferno video game.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dante%27s_Inferno_(video_game) To Rome With Lovehttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/To_Rome_with_Love_(film) And another onehttp://25.media.tumblr.com/bcea65ffb727c3a16de8524bdaa00a51/tumblr_mgmu8wIi1a1s1k6l8o1_500.gif. Other Information in the Doobilydoo Normally, this section is where I'd put links. Seeing as I haven't quite come up with too many at this moment, I'll leave it without a link. However, I will take this time to say this: feel free to leave suggestions, comments, or questions either through page edits or in the comments down below. I'll need all the help I can get from you awesome people. Thanks for reading, and I hope this page won't be too boring for you. If it is, here's one last gifhttp://media.tumblr.com/14e1ebc2257fa68889dc41bcd0beb875/tumblr_inline_mgqb5uQG6w1rxis0k.gif. --Don't forget to be awesome, and I'll see you on Friday. The Roman Republic to the Renaissance Category:Popular Culture Category:Research Pages